


【半拟实】性瘾症/4

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: GTOP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Summary: 一个小可爱生病了却不敢和他哥说最后被按着坦白的故事
Kudos: 8





	【半拟实】性瘾症/4

**Author's Note:**

> 学步车预警，为了放肉我太难了

＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝

从楼上到楼下的过程中崔胜铉打了三四个电话，先通知崔舜浩不用来接权志龙回家，又和智恩几个姐姐说会议推迟的事情。

崔演员面上没什么表情，嘴里扭扭捏捏地表示因为录音很累了大家都想要休息，所以求姐姐们明天再继续折腾人，被几个姐姐轮番吐槽了一遍懒虫，最后卡在上车前挂掉电话。

“你去后面躺好。”试图拉开车前门的权志龙被崔胜铉按住手。

身后这人带着不容拒绝的气势用胳膊环住他的腰，稍稍用力就把毫无防备的权巨星带到了车后座，俯身拉开车门试图把他塞进去。

男人温热的胸膛贴在他背上，因为弯腰而带了些重量，又不会太过压迫。这个姿势过于暧昧，崔胜铉的气息完全将权志龙裹在里面，引诱着他沉溺。

“我要和永裴坐前面，不要躺。”权志龙本能挣扎起来，然而崔胜铉已经把他半抱进车厢，狭小的空间限制他逃脱，让权志龙的动作越来越大。

“咚。”

一声闷响后，权志龙像被按了暂停键，维持着半跪的姿势僵在崔胜铉怀里。

“嘶……乱动什么。”崔胜铉揉揉他的发顶拿开手，开合几次手指确认自己的手没有撞废，又低下头戳了戳变成雕塑的权志龙侧脸，“发烧就别折腾了，你在后面躺一会就能到家，跟我抢什么前座。听话。”

敢冲权巨星说听话的，除了家人也就只剩崔胜铉了。

已经发动了车的东永裴坐在驾驶座，透过内视镜看着权志龙真就瞬间没了气焰，乖乖爬进车里在后座躺平，于是转头慰问另一个伤患：“手？”

“不碍事。”换了个人就惜字如金，崔胜铉抓着安全带顿了顿，不漏痕迹地换成右手扭过身子把自己捆好，“走吧。”

东永裴挑眉开始倒车，早就习惯这种差别对待。看他恨不得把通红的左手背吃紧肚子里来避开权志龙担忧的目光，忍不住腹诽这两个人都过去多年了，怎么还是学不会坦诚一点。

音乐电台换了几个放的歌节奏感都很强，甚至还听到不少他们自己的声音。崔胜铉瞥了一眼后座上权志龙不安分打着拍子的食指，直接关掉了车载音响，掏出手机公放钢琴曲。

原本也跟着歌敲方向盘的车主人敢怒不敢言，在等红绿灯的间隙向副驾驶投去目光，然后收获了崔大哥招牌式傻蛋笑一个。

算了，自己的哥，亲的，算了。

音乐变得舒缓以后权志龙很快睡了过去。崔胜铉发现后座没声音了，就解开安全带开始窸窸窣窣地扒自己的外套。

“要是被拍到不系安全带罚款，我就让志龙把哥卖了抵债。”东永裴余光撇到他的动作，低声威胁。

然而嘴上嫌弃崔胜铉，脚底下还是又降了些车速让开主干道，贴着边开龟速车。

崔胜铉在队霸的威胁声里脱掉外套，飞速乖乖把安全带扣回去，这才拧过身子把自己扭成个麻花，伸长了手给权志龙盖上还带着体温的外衣。

得到安抚的权志龙展开眉心，手指试探着抓住衣服一角，陷进更深的睡眠里。

“送去哥那里？”崔胜铉注视着后视镜充满温柔的眼神让人不敢大声说话，东司机只能压低声音询问。

“去志龙那吧，一会醒过来发现不在自己家估计又要闹脾气。”

其实已经向崔胜铉家开了一会的东永裴深深叹气：“哥是怕让志龙看见你那乱七八糟的内务吧。”

上次他陪着权志龙去突击检查的时候，就对自家大哥那恐怖的生存能力有了新的认知。

离开宿舍和家以后这哥明显愈发放飞自我，家里乱的要命。挺大的房子里画和椅子满墙遍地都是，衣服完全被崔胜铉随便混在一起挂在衣帽间，卧室床头上摆着红酒杯和安神药，冰箱里除了冰淇淋就只有鱼子酱之类的罐装食物，根本没什么新鲜食材。

难以想象崔胜铉是怎么存活至今的。

权志龙当时脏话都被气出来了，拧着崔胜铉的耳朵把这个早起就开始喝酒的人从厨房拎去客厅教育。

留东永裴自己在厨房，先用手机定了蔬菜水果和肉送货上门，再翻箱倒柜地找东西先给三个人准备午饭。

＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝

权志龙家在相反方向，为了避免三个人今晚直接耗在路上，崔胜铉还是同意了把两个唠叨弟弟带回自己家过夜。

车开进院子里时权志龙还没有醒，崔胜铉刚托着他的背把人抱出后座，就差点再次被起床气浓烈的巴掌糊到脸上。

东永裴在一边幸灾乐祸地笑，从他兜里翻出钥匙来溜去开门。

“放我下来，我能自己走。”发现自己被拐来崔胜铉家，还有些迷糊的权志龙立刻撅起嘴，踢着腿要下去，“为什么来哥这里，永裴去哪了？”

“怎么一醒就要找东永裴，他是你妈妈吗。永裴出门转错方向了，今天你俩在哥这睡吧，他先进去了。”对权志龙的永裴依赖症分外不满，崔胜铉紧紧箍住怀里不安分的人，根本不打算把他放下来，抬脚就往家里走，“别闹，再扑腾哥一会再闪到腰，到时候看志龙和谁排舞。”

向来很能说的权志龙瞬间哑火，抬手环住崔胜铉脖子把脸埋进他的颈窝，就这么被一路抱进了主卧。

崔胜铉对自己不怎么上心，照顾起权志龙来倒是轻车熟路。蹲在床边给到现在都不知道闹什么别扭的小孩脱掉鞋，拎在手里起身，“把衣服脱了先进被子，哥去给你拿睡衣和拖鞋，别到处乱跑。”

跟哄孩子一样温柔。

被哄的人躺倒把自己卷进被子里，只露出乱蓬蓬的发顶，上下动了动。

得到回答后崔胜铉心满意足地带上门，光脚踏着木地板回玄关穿拖鞋。

“又睡过去了？”自觉钻进厨房充当保姆角色的东永裴闻声探出头来，手里拿着个汤勺的样子确实很像这两个不靠谱的人的妈妈，“我给你俩煮了白粥，一会喊志龙喝过再吃药，哥也跟着吃点，别喝酒了。对了，哥你这有退烧药吗？”

趿拉着鞋准备转去衣帽间找睡衣的崔胜铉定在原地，略微思索一下才点头，“有，家里常用药还是有的。一会先让志龙洗个热水澡看看，直接吃药对身体不好。”

说实话，他这样子实在是让人忍不住再次开始怀疑，这哥平时是怎么存活至今的。

东永裴目送他消失在走廊里，叹口气回去看他的粥锅了。

＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝  
卧室只开了一盏台灯，暖橘的灯光下视线也会变得模糊，崔胜铉捡起权志龙丢了一地的衣服，边往椅背上挂边笑他：“之前来还说我把家里弄得乱，志龙这不也随便扔衣服。”

床上鼓起的被子包左右晃晃，像不高兴崔胜铉的话，露在外面的几缕黑发也缩进了进去。

崔胜铉被他逗笑，走过去单腿跪上床沿，从柔软的棉布缝隙间探进手去寻那只细瘦手腕，耐心地压低了声音哄他出来：“志龙扔了哥收拾就是，别生气。出来换衣服去洗个澡，再在里面憋着就憋坏了。”

指尖带了些凉意划过腰线，激得那一处的肌肉不自觉绷起来，权志龙用比棉絮更软的手心拦住它，总算肯赏半张脸给人一看，“痒……”

也许是光线问题，露出来的褐色眼瞳里仿佛带了水汽，配上奶音，有种权志龙被他欺负哭了的错觉。

崔胜铉自谬不是圣人，没办法看着这样的权志龙还不想做点什么。

于是撩拨人的这个反而先行败退，屈指挠了挠权志龙有些发烫的手心，抽出手去揉他的头发，“不闹你了，起来穿衣服去泡个热水澡，我先出去放热水。”

权志龙没抓紧手指被他跑掉，皱着眉苦大仇深地小幅度摇头，试图躲开崔胜铉放在自己头顶的手。

不顺毛撸就分分钟炸给你看。

好在这么多年过去，崔胜铉撸猫也颇有经验，把权志龙额前的碎发拨到一边吻在他眉心。然后在他反应过来之前抽身出门，走之前顺便捏了把脸，“快点啊。永裴熬了粥，晚了的话洗完就都被他喝了。”

身后的脚步声很快跟了上来，啪嗒啪嗒的声音一听就是把他拿过去的拖鞋当成了摆设。崔胜铉放慢速度向后伸手，掌心里就钻进来一只小拳头。

“怎么不穿鞋，地上凉……”他笑着回头，结果差点被对方那两条白花花的腿晃到眼，“权志龙，你给我回去把裤子穿上。”

成年后成员们都不约而同地沉浸在举铁这项运动里，这几年连老幺李昇炫也逐渐练出了一身规模不小的腱子肉。只有权志龙这么多年过去依旧是少年身形，裹在他的睡衣里像偷穿大人衣服的小孩，衣摆下隐隐约约露出腿根上的纹身，看上去单薄又可口。

崔胜铉感觉自己的神经都快被他磨断了，如果不是顾虑家里还有人的话。

“永裴在厨房啊，再说他又不是没见过。”权志龙根本不以为然，脚趾委委屈屈地蜷起避免接触地板，伸出空闲的左手戳他腰催他别傻站在原地，“哥，我冷。”

你这样不冷才怪。被迫做柳下惠的崔胜铉很想凶他，但对上权志龙，他向来只有投降的份。

拢在头顶的阴影消失，男人松开手背过身去蹲在权志龙面前，“上来，哥背你。”

撅了快一晚上嘴的小孩终于露出几颗小白牙，趴上崔胜铉的背，腿勾住他的腰两只脚一搭，像只树袋熊一样娴熟地挂了上去。

崔胜铉单手托稳身后圆润的小屁股，扯开睡衣最后几颗纽扣，把盘在自己肚子前面的冰坨兜了进去。

“呀！”权志龙贴在他耳边小声叫了一声，翘起脚试图远离崔胜铉温暖的肚皮，却差点滑下去，只能手忙脚乱地重新抱紧他。然后自暴自弃地把脚蹬到他的睡裤边上，张嘴啃眼前的大耳朵，“哥这么凉着肚子会肚子疼。”

小老鼠把他耳朵咬的发痒。崔胜铉颠了颠背上的人提步向浴室前进，毫不介意：“没事。你哥身体好。”

也不知道刚才说自己会闪到腰的是哪个。

＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝ ＝

身体好的崔大哥就这么背着他的小朋友，完成了冲洗浴缸、放水、拿洗漱用品一系列动作。权志龙全程安静地搂着他的脖子，仿佛乌龟和他的壳似的和谐。

如果忽略抵在崔胜铉腰上偶尔蹭一蹭，比呼在他颈边气息还要滚烫的部位的话。

“你小子做什么呢。”崔胜贤被来自弟弟的“性骚扰”弄得哭笑不得，报复性地掐了把盛满掌心的臀肉，“感觉不像生病的样子啊，精力这么旺盛。”

权志龙扒住他的肩不肯下来，反而像是认准了崔胜铉会惯着他一样，更嚣张地松开腿踮脚站在地上微微抬腰，用已经半勃的性器去顶男人的腰窝。

“嘶……”在上的地位被威胁自然不能放任不管，崔胜铉用了拍戏时学来的巧劲，在小混蛋的禁锢里转过身将两个人的姿势变成面对面，轻轻咬了一口他的鼻尖，“怎么突然起来了？嗯？”

崔胜铉问话间，因为试水温而比权志龙那处温度低不了多少的手已经探到权志龙的衣服里，顺着小腹划过后直接挑开内裤边摸进去，大手一张就虚虚拢住了小权志龙。

“唔。”权志龙被刺激地有些腿软，圈紧他的脖子撑住自己，抬头把唇献到崔胜铉嘴边，软糯奶音宛如勾魂音响起：“因为想哥了。哥哥摸摸我。”

权志龙甚至没用平时常喊的“hiong”，而是小声叫着“欧巴”，轻轻摆腰把自己彻底送进崔胜铉手里。

这种时候如果还能忍住，只能说崔胜铉大概是有些毛病。

好在他还是没什么毛病的。崔胜铉低头叼住那张蛊人心魄的嘴，强硬闯进他乖顺微张着的齿关，舌尖一寸寸掠夺走权志龙口中的津液。

两个人已经不知道做过多少次这档子事，对彼此的敏感点再清楚不过。崔胜铉屈指用关节在权志龙的会阴处轻轻顶弄，没几下就让小孩腿上彻底失了力气，呜咽着在他怀里软成一汪水，性器也不知廉耻地完全翘起抵到他大腿上，前端渗出的清液逐渐浸湿自己的底裤。

“哥……胜铉哥……”一吻结束后权志龙就低下头不给他再亲，把头顶抵到他肩上乱蹭，像撒娇又像求饶。

他的反应明显取悦了男人，天蝎骨子里的坏心眼又开始作祟。抽出手引得权志龙撅起嘴不满地看过来，崔胜铉低声笑着托起他放到洗漱台上，蹲下来凑近那被顶起个小包的腿间，在对方希冀的眼神里偏头吻上他细腻的大腿内侧，“怎么不喊欧巴了？再喊一句。”

你说喊就喊那不很没面子。权志龙颇有骨气地转开头去，忍了半天，憋出一声带了哭腔的“胜铉欧巴。”

“哥在。”一直在人家小腹和腿根上啄吻，就是不碰主要部位的崔胜铉压低嗓音应了，终于伸手将权志龙最后一层遮挡物褪下，弹了弹高高翘起的茎身，“志龙这是多久没弄过了，涨成这个样子。”

“从哥上次以后又……”权志龙试图用混沌的大脑思考自己上次泄身是什么时候，暴露在空气中的性器却冷不丁被人纳入温暖的口腔，突如其来的快感让他连出声都做不到，只能猛地扬过头去，张开嘴无声尖叫。

崔胜铉从一开始就几乎把整根吞了进去。用来唱RAP的金贵口腔里温暖又湿润，裹住权志龙兴奋不已的性器，舌尖甚至用力舔过不断跳动的筋络，在顶端的小孔试探着戳弄，把他一次又一次推向更加混乱的思维深处。

太久没被这样服侍过，权志龙根本无法再去注意自己是不是喊出了声音，只能顺从本意向下伸手，小心翼翼地抓住男人偏硬的发梢，在喉咙里挤出支离破碎的喘息：“哈啊！胜铉哥，哥唔……”

似乎觉得这样的刺激还不足够，崔胜铉抚着小孩绷起来的小腹轻轻向后推，引着迷失在快感里的权志龙靠在镜子上，将隐匿在臀缝中的后穴暴露在狩猎者眼前。

暂时将性器吐出来，伸手抹了一把上面透明湿滑的液体攒在指尖，崔胜铉勾起比平时红艳不少的唇笑他，“看来我们志龙确实很想哥了。”

“你够了……”权志龙飘离的理智暂时回笼，抬起右手压在眼上，根本没法直视男人在自己面前如此直接地耍流氓。

应该很久没被扩张的穴口出乎人意料得容易进入，崔胜铉有些意外地挑眉，转动手指在内壁上摸索着去找击溃权志龙最后的开关。

“嗯！”早就意识到他想做什么而提前叼住自己食指的权志龙突然挺起腰，像尾被抛上岸脱水的鱼。

崔胜铉等穴口开始变软，主动向里面吮吸手指后才开始抽动。动作不大却每一下都正好按在藏在内壁里的前列腺上，左手也按着一紧一松的节奏撸动前方被冷落的性器。

被男人卡住腿间抵在洗漱台上的小孩无助地甩头，一边想逃，一边又不舍埋在自己身体里的那根手指带来的快感。

最后只能窝进他怀里蜷做一团，在两只手的前后夹击中急喘着泄了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用ao3也不晓得能弄成什么样子，凑合看吧


End file.
